fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-8448
SCP-8448 is a pataphysical and meta-fictional entity that normally takes the form of a young male physically aged 15 years. It is not possible to contain SCP-8448 due to its effect on reality and the narratives where it is present. SCP-8448 constantly invades narratives and manipulates them, corrupting all the realities where it is present, generating XK and ZK scenarios. Normally, during the meta-fictional invasion of SCP-8448, several beings cataloged as SCP-8448-1 are placed on the narrative where SCP-8448 is located. SCP-8448-1 take the form of entities with highly powerful memetic effects. Entities can assume appearances of known subjects on the internet, literally memetic characters and people with humorous fame. SCP-8448-1 are also able to invade other narratives and corrupt the realities where they are present. There is no way to contain SCP-8448-1 due to its memetic and manipulative effects on the narratives and the beings present in them. Only other metafictional beings are able to interact with SCP-8448 and SCP-8448-1 and possibly some of them are able to affect them (8448 and 8448-1). Fortunately and currently, SCP-8448 was neutralized after Event 8295-ZK-XK Metafictional Corruption, where within the realities of SCP-8295, SCP-6369 along with SCP-8100-4 destroyed all SCP-8295, neutralizing SCP-8448 and SCP-8448-1 together and later restoring all the realities inside SCP-8295. The number of narratives affected by SCP-8448 and SCP-8448-1 remains unclear. Power and Stats Tier: High 11-A, but can eventually become''' 1-A''' if it access higher narratives. Name: '''SCP-8448, "Metafictional Vandal", SCP-8448-1 '''Origin: '''SCP Foundation(Yelken version) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''physically 15 '''Classification: '''Keter-class anomaly(Previously), Neutralized anomaly, Metafictional pataphysical reality-bending-entity '''Status: Deceased Powers and Abilities: '''Reality Warping, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Creation, Summoning(Can summon SCP-8448-1), Time Travel, 4th Wall Breaching(SCP-8448 can go up to a higher narrative), Nigh-Omnipotence(SCP-8448 can control whatever he wants within the narrative where he is present, with certain limitations if any other metafictional being is present in the same narrative as him.), Probability Manipulation, Nigh-Absolute Adaptation(SCP-8448 can become immune to any power of any non-metafictional being present in the same narrative as he.), Non-Physical Interaction(No non-metafictional being can interact with SCP-8448 and SCP-8448-1.), Limited Metapotence(SCP-8448 can do whatever he wants in the narrative where he is present, unless another metafictional being is present in the same narrative as him and has an approximate or superior power.), Pataphysics Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Immortality(Type 8 and 9), Nigh-Absolute Manipulation, Nigh-Complete Arsenal, Omni-Manipulation(As was said before and again, SCP-8448 can manipulate anything in the narrative where it is located, unless another metafictional being with an approximate, equal or superior power is present in the same narrative.), Nigh-Omni-Negation(SCP-8448 can deny and nullify any ability of any non-metafictional being that is in the narrative where it is located, unless if in the same narrative there is a metafictional being with an approximate, equal to or greater power than that of SCP-8448.), Nigh-Absolute Defense(No non-metafictional being can damage SCP-8448 in its present narrative. Only metafictional beings with approximate, equal or greater powers can damage SCP-8448.). Resistance to Plot Manipulation(SCP-3143 was unable to manipulate his plot to defeat SCP-8448 and 8448 turned SCP-3143's comic into a hentaipornographic animation or comic. The same occurred with SCP-3043, which tried to rewrite the SCP-8448 document but the paper ended up on fire and damaged SCP-3043.), Existence Erasure(SCP-3309 was unable to delete SCP-8448). '''Attack Potency: High Hypoverse level, but can eventually evolve into''' Outerverse level'(SCP-8448 can damage narratives with smaller equivalences, but can access higher narratives, thus increasing dimensionality.) '''Speed: Inapplicable', but can eventually evolve into Irrelevant Lifting Strength: High Hypoverse level, but can eventually evolve into Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hypoverse level, '''but can eventually evolve into '''Irrelevant Durability: Plane level, '''but can eventually evolve into '''Outerverse level Stamina: Inapplicable, '''but can eventually evolve into '''Irrelevant Range: High Hypoverse level, '''but can eventually evolve into '''Irrelevant Standard Equipment: '''None. '''Intelligence: Unknown '''Weakness: '''SCP-8448 can be easily erased by higher narrative beings while he is in a lower dimensional narrative. Other metafictional beings can also damage SCP-8448 while he is in a narrative of lower dimensionality, but SCP-8448 can access a narrative with higher dimensionality, that is, if the metafictional being is unable to access higher narratives or does not have a greater power, it will also be unable to interact with SCP-8448. SCP-8448 is unable to access narratives at the level of SCP-6369, SCP-3812 or SCP-7709, as infinitely transcendent metafictional beings like these are able to transcend transdimensional or almost transdimensional hierarchies of narratives, to the point where SCP-8448 may be unable to access. An example of this was when SCP-8448 was unable to fully transcend SCP-8295, as it is composed of infinite narratives and dimensionalities, to a point where SCP-8448 would no longer be able to achieve. A transdimensional being like SCP-8100-4, which coexists infinitely beyond SCP-8295, would easily erase SCP-8448. Due to the limit of SCP-8448, SCP-6369 and SCP-8100-4 easily destroyed SCP-8448 with the temporary destruction of SCP-8295. Category:SCP Foundation - Yelken Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 1 Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Questionably Omnipotent Hax Category:Probability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals